All That Is Edible
by Chihuahua Bat
Summary: What happens when a Grimy Food is used for a drink at Spinda's Cafe? PMD Explorers of Sky Oneshot.


**Just a warning here; the Café is from Explorers of the Sky. Aha; can anyone guess where I got the name for my exploration team? Also, I'm unsure if Spinda is male or female, so I wrote this as Spinda being female. **

All That Is Edible

After Spinda's Café finally opened, many pokemon from Treasure Town flocked there to Spinda's Juice Bar and the Recycling Shop, along with local exploration teams. Being located at the crossroads, the café was constantly busy with orders and recycling unwanted items, and being underground, there was no threat of heat in the summer, or being too cold in winter. The most curious thing about Spinda's Juice Bar was, you brought your own ingredients, and gave them to Spinda to mix into a drink, thereby cutting costs and making the service free. Usually, pokemon had the sense to use edible food items for the drink, but with one exploration team, they learned the hard way…

"Yay! Another day of hard work finished!" Robin the Torchic flopped down onto the floor, exhausted. "Let's go to Spinda's Café. I'm thirsty. We can use some of these **Warp Seeds** that we hardly ever eat anyway for drinks." Her partner, Kelsey a Piplup, agreed with her, and they both went to the Crossroads and downstairs to Spinda's Café to rest.

"Team Anouki!" Spinda called when she noticed them enter. "It's getting late! Aren't you heading to bed?"

"In a little while; we want to have a drink before we do," Robin nodded, and she then turned to her partner. "Alright, Kelsey, you pick first." Kelsey hopped up excitedly, and dig her flipper into the bag, fishing for something to eat. After a few moments, she pulled out a purple glob of unidentified mush, and stared at it for awhile.

"When did we pick this up…?" Kelsey held it up in the light for a better view.

"Yuck! That's **Grimy Food**! You don't want to try that!" Spinda spoke. "Everyone that's tried that has complained of its taste, and has unpredictably bad side effects."

"Urk… Choose something else," Robin suggested. However, Kelsey shook her head.

"Aww, I want to try! I want to see what happens!" Kelsey cheered, and Spinda reluctantly agreed, taking the purple blob and tossing it into a bottle with other liquids to shake into a hopefully edible drink. Hoping for the best, she began to shake it, shrugging off her doubt with a smile.

"Added the Grimy Food…" Spinda confirmed, turning to glance at Wobbuffet.

"That's right!" Wobbuffet saluted.

"Shake it this way… Shake it that way…" Spinda shook. "And stir it all around…" Spinda twirled in a circle. "And it's done!"

Kelsey drank the **Grimy Food **Juice!

"…Well…?" Spinda inquired. Kelsey shuddered. After a few seconds, she began sputtering her drink out.

"Shock!" Was all Kelsey managed to spit out, and she began running around the room in a futile attempt to purge the vile taste.

"…Oh, let me see that!" Robin grabbed the glass, and sipped it. She blanched.

"It tastes… Um… Peculiar…" Robin put the glass down, but otherwise didn't become insane, as had Kelsey.

"Just please don't try it again. Sometimes, pokemon even lose an HP point or two as a malignant side effect," Spinda took the glass and dumped the contents down the drain.

"Oh…" Kelsey finally calmed down, and headed back to the counter. "I'm still thirsty, though, so… May I try using… A **Doom Seed**?" Kelsey took a seed out from the Treasure Bag. Spinda shoved her face into her palm.

_Do they ever learn?!?!_

Meanwhile, in the corner of the café, right beside the entrance, Officer Magnemite stood witness to the whole scene, and couldn't help laughing. "ZZZT! FIRST TIME IN A LONG TIME I'VE EVER LAUGHED! ZZZZZT! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!" Magnemite spun a few times in midair, and continued laughing as Kelsey tried convincing Spinda to make a **Doom Seed **drinkable. She didn't comply.

After a few minutes of fruitless attempts, Team Anouki bid Spinda farewell, and headed out of the café to Sharpedo Bluff to sleep. Within seconds, Kelsey had taken to snoring, but Robin hadn't. She was still thirsty.

_I never got to drink anything!_

* * *

**Yum! I lost my appetite as I wrote this, actually. I went ahead and tried making a drink out of Grimy Food and a Doom Seed in PMD Exp of Sky, which both dropped my HP points by two, but the second time I did, the Grimy Food gave an HP point instead of taking it, and the Doom Seed did nothing. It won't always have a bad taste or side effect, but really, who would actually want to try it?**


End file.
